


Sebastian X Neko Reader

by Winter_Wolf12353



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Wolf12353/pseuds/Winter_Wolf12353
Summary: (Y/N) is a orphan girl, she lives on the street till she met Ciel Phantomive! Now she is the new maid of the Phantomhive Estate! And she will capture the heart of Sebastian, and blah blah blah.Trigger warning ⚠️ THIS BOOK CONTAINS THINGS THAT SOME READERS MAY FIND DISTURBING OR QUEAZY, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THINGS LIKE THIS PLZ DO NOT READ THIS!!!!!!





	1. The New Neko Maid

(Y/N)'s POV   
My ears flatten against my head as I was yelled at, and chased. I was just hungry, so I stole a thing of bread. It wasn't much, just a piece of like two pieces. I didn't eat for a week now. I ran as fast as I could from the bakery manager. I run past many people, some I even ran into. Before I ran into a alleyway, I ran into this kid. I bowed and whispered a sorry, I look back and saw the manager gaining up on me. I did a silent gasp and ran the corner, I could feel the boy look at me. My tail was grabbed and I shrieked! I look behind me and saw the boy holding my tail, I whimper as he kept my tail in his hand.

This boy has 'blue/gray' hair, he looked about 12 years old, as this tall guy behind him looked like he was in his 20's. I see the manager, and he stalked up to me. The kid let's go of my tail, but before I had the chance to run, the bakery manager threw me into the alleyway wall. I whimper but held in my groans of pain, "You stupid brat! I will teach you not to steal from my store again!" That's when he punched me in the face, the boy just stared, as did the taller guy. My (E/C) eyes met the boy's one blue eye. An when I looked away, all I could feel was the punches and kicks the bakery owner is doing.

I look into the boys one eye. The kid sighed and told the taller guy to stop this. Before the store owner got the chance to hit me, the taller guy stopped it. The bakery owner growled but left. Since I was on the ground the boy started to speak. "Sebastian, carry her, she will become a new maid to the Phantomhive Estate." The taller guy bowed and I passed out into darkness.

Time skip (with a baby Sebastian)

"Arghh, where am I?" I open my eyes to see nothing, like literally nothing. Not a single color. Not. Even. Black. I was so confused and scared that I feel my ears fall flat onto my head. "Is she still asleep?" A voice spoke through a echo in this nothingness. "Yes, young master. Though it appears that she is a neko." A deep voice spoke, also like a echo. "A neko?" The other voice spoke, but for some reason these voices sound so familiar but I can't put my finger on it. I then stopped thinking when hear the deeper voice replied to the lighter one. "A neko is a kind of species that is half human, and half cat. None have been seen since the 16th century though..." The deep voice trailed off. Soon all sounds stopped and a bright light filled my eyesight.

I tried to cover my eyes because it made them water, but it was to sudden to do anything! Then I went from being numb to feeling something soft, and warmth of a blanket. I haven't felt this since..... Well that's for another time. All the voices stopped and I can just feel their eyes on me. I try to pry my eyes open, but they won't. "Open your eyes young neko." The deep voice spoke. I try again and thankfully succeed! I look around and see the boy, and tall guy from the alleyway. I kept my dull eyes on the taller guy though. "Hello, my name is Ciel Phantomhive." Now my eyes are on the kids' eye. "I own the Funtom company, and this is my butler, Sebastian." Ciel pointed to the taller man. I nod when I felt a draft hit my chest/stomach area, I look at what I was wearing and was surprised. It was soft at the touch, unlike my very old scraps that had holes and dirt spots all over it. The clothing I am wearing now seems more kinda like a night gown, well it is, but I haven't worn one in years.

"Can you tell us your name?" Ciel asked. I kept quiet, I haven't spoken in years. So why start now? I shake my head and then Sebastian gave me a quill and paper. I write my name, then the boy reads it -somehow-, "(Y/N); that's a nice name young maiden." Ciel said, as Sebastian just nodded his head. "Do you know your last name?" Ciel questions with such athority. I shake my head, "Well, I think that is enough for now. Young master, it is time for your bath. As I think that the young miss needs some rest as well. We shall talk in the morning." Sebastian stated. That's when it came to me that I am really tired. Both males said goodnight, and I lay down on the bed. I close my eyes inviting the sweet darkness, praying to some god that this would never end. 

\---------------  
Me- well that was something!

Bassy- poor kitten!

Me- wait.... Ciel aren't you allergic to cats!? HOW AREN'T YOU DEAD YET!?!?

Ciel- I don't know... And stop yelling, it's annoying

I flip Ciel off and jump out the nearest window

Ciel and Sebastian sigh and face palm.

Bassy- well this will be a eventful book

Ciel just nods

Me- THANKS FOR READING!!!


	2. Work Starts

(Y/N)'s POV   
"Wake up kitten." Sebastian shook me out of my sweet bliss of darkness I call sleep. I rub my eyes as Sebastian opened my curtains. It was about 6:30 from what I could tell. Sebastian turns to see that I had a confused look on my face because it was so early in the morning. Plus my head was tilted to the side, "We butlers and maids wake up early to get started on chores." I nodded an get out of the comfy bed and stretch, I mean; I haven't moved for like ages! I look down and look back at Sebastian, in a way I was hinting that I can't wear a night gown all day. "I have a dress you can wear for the day!" My ears flatten and my tail just swished in a sad way, the dress looks heavy as it could keep my tail in one place (which I don't enjoy). 

"I'm sorry, but this is all we have for the moment." Sebastian patted my head before he rubbed my left cat ear. I purr at the new feeling, he smiles an begins to help me into the dress. My (E/C) eyes turn to the mirror and lets say I nearly gasped at the sight. This person had unbrushed hair, pale (E/C), a face that held so much sadness, also very small and skinny, and most of all... The scars that are littered everywhere. Sebastian most of noticed the sad look on my face, as he started to pet my head again. I purr and then he grabbed what looks to be a brush. All I'm going to say is that I have a old hatred for brushes. He sighed and nearly growled it seems, "Please don't make this hard for the both of us kitten." I ran to the other side of the room in response and scratch the air: not wanting that thing near me. Sebastian stalks over to me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

I nearly purred as his heat rushes through me, but gladly stopped myself in time. Then, this asshole started to brush my mess of (H/C) hair! I hissed and growled but he doesn't stop. After the horror, I was given knee high socks that felt like silkly clouds. Next, the tall male puts some black shoes on me. After everything was made perfect, Sebastian leads me towards the mirror. This time, all I could do was gap in awe, what I see is slightly different girl but changed majorly. She has dull, but brushed thin (H/C) hair, pale (E/C) eyes, quite skinny, and still had the scars, but now looks as if she has been through a lot and not just came out of a garbage can. 

Once my ugly self was changed, Sebastian showed me around the mansion. It was slightly confusing but I'll get the hang of it... Hopefully. Now comes my chores that the tall, black haired male assigns me. My chores consist of dusting, sweeping the floors, doing the dishes, and help make tea sometimes at certain times. That was basically all. I began to start and for a while it was peaceful until while I was dusting with the help of Sebastian, I hear noises coming from certain rooms. My ears twitch at the sound and I look up from the vase I was doing. Sebastian sees me and said, "Those are the other maids and butlers, you will sadly meet them soon." I nod and went back to dusting. Some may think that I dropped a lot of stuff, but actually I didn't. Well only sometimes I did, an greatfully Sebastian grabbed them before they hit the ground! Plus, if you want to know something, I know Sebastian is a demon and he signed a contract with Ciel.

I do know a demon when I see one, I mean I lived on the streets for a while, you can tell a human from a demon to their scents. Demons tend to have a more tainted sweet yet pungent smell, as humans have a more musky scent that isn't as strong. After a bit, I finish the last picture in the hallway, and went down to the kitchen to get some water. There I see four different people standing there in surprise. "Awe (Y/N), I was just about to get you! These are the maids and butlers I was talking about!" I turn to get a good look at them. One was a short man, pretty old but only in his mid 60's. The second one is a girl, a little taller than me, who has red hair and glasses. The third one is about my height, has strawberry blond hair, and greenish blue eyes. The fourth one is tall, has blond hair, an cigarette in his mouth, a slight beard, and blue eyes.

"(Y/N), this is Tanaka," Sebastian points to the short one. "This is MayRin," He points to the one with red hair. "This is Finnian," Sebastian says to the one who is my height. "And this is Bardroy." He points to the one with a cigarette. Once Sebastian is done introducing them, I bow as a greeting. "Hello!" Finnian yells loudly and it made my ears ring. I cover my ears because I'm a half cat, I can hear, smell, and see better than a regular humanbeing. Sebastian pets my head in a comforting way as it makes me purr again. "I ask of you to all keep your voices to a minimum, because she is a neko, that is a half human, half cat hybrid. She can hear, see, and smell, better than a normal person. And none of you will tell this to anyone or you shall be dealing with me. Also yes, the young master already knows." Sebastian states while still petting my head.

I purr and cuddle closer to the demon. "Man, I never knew that he had a good scent!" I thought confused as normally all non-humans have a pungent scent. "It's kinda like the scent of mist and strawberry!" My thoughts breakaway when MayRin started to talk, "Is she a new maid!?" She questions in a cheery voice. Sebastian just nods as he also points out to each of the workers, "And for your information, she does not talk. We don't know as to why, but if you have questions just give her a quill and paper." They all nod and we started to work again.

Time skip

After dusting all the pictures and vases, doing dishes, breaking a glass, and sweeping, watching Sebastian yell at MayRin, Finnian, and Bardroy. (And hearing booms, and cries all over) It was time to for sweet peaceful sleep. Before I went to bed, I was forced into a bath, god I hate baths so much! And brushed my teeth, I was given a night gown, and I said goodnight to Sebastian. I lay in bed.... But I couldn't sleep. I needed something, a longing feeling that's been knawing at me all day. It may seem hard to believe but I head to the bathroom, and............................................. Grabbed a razor.

\------------  
Bassy- NO! KITTEN CAN'T DO THAT!

Me- sorry but I must happen

*Ciel reads script*

Ciel- why does she cut?

Me- you'll figure that out in the next chapter

Alois- WHEN DO I COME IN!?

Me, Bassy, and Ciel just sweat drop.

Ciel- when did you get here?

Alois- doesn't matter

*i jump out window and sing "In The End" by black veil brides! Good song check it out guys! BYE!!!!!!!!


	3. The Scar's Story

Warning: trigger to cutting

(Y/N)'s POV   
I grab the blade that was under a sink, I pull up my night gowns sleeve on my left arm littered with all sorts of scars and burns. Whenever I cut, I sing this lullaby my father once sang before everything went to hell. As the song begins; I put the razor on my arm and sliced it. One cut for being alive, another for being stupid, for being an outcast, also for never being anything but useless, and most importantly; for never being able to save them. I watch as my arm dripped red blood onto the white tiled bathroom floor. As blood continues to leak out of my left arm, I slowly begin to feel numb. For a while all I could do was think of how I couldn't be able to save them. This is all my fault and I deserve this. Why was I even born, they could still be here if it wasn't for me!

Since I wasn't focusing, my left arm sent a searing blinding white pain up my left arm. I hiss and look down to see that I cutted a little to deep. My ears went down onto my head in pain as I gripped my left arm. Soon I was able to get used to the pain so I quickly grabbed a towel to stop the bleeding, yet it won't stop! The once white towel was now a crimson red. In about two minutes a sound could be heard from under the towel, I lift the towel confused and see that my cuts were begining to close. I was so confused, know that since I'm half cat I can heal faster, but it can take a couple of days just to heal maybe 2 scars. Why would it be healing in such a short amount of time? I sighed and let it go but the only weird thing about it, is that the deep scar was the only one healing. I ignored it and washed my wounds so they won't get infected. Next, I then lay on my bed waiting for the sweet darkness take over.

Time skip

I get up cause that DAMN DEMON DIDN'T CLOSE THE GODDAMN CURTAINS! I have sensitive eyes, so when the sun came up I was awake. I sighed and got dressed in a dark blue long sleeved dress, with black lace going around my hips into a bow on the right side. Thankfully it covered my new recent scars, after that I went to the kitchen and saw Sebastian making tea. He hears me and turns around. "Ah, I see you are awake." He petted my head. I glare at him as I was still made that he left the curtains open. Although I was to tired to say anything; I grabbed some water and sat on a stool. "Since you are awake, I will give you your chores for the day." He smiles, "Your chores are to dust, do the dishes, make lunch for young master, and make tea, sweeping, and last go to the store to get the young master's cane." I just nod and wait till everyone was awake to start.

After breakfast, I grabbed my duster and walk down the first hall, I mean there are so many halls in this mansion. It should be illegal in my opinion to have this many halls. Plus it didn't help that there are so many stairs and it's tiring! I start with a vase and continued down the hallway. After the 4th hallway, it was time to make lunch, I went to the kitchen and began making some curry, fresh bread, tea, and for dessert, apple pie! Making the curry was very hard; since I'm part cat my senses are much more heightened and the spices burned my nose. But I dealt with it so I wouldn't get in trouble. Sebastian come in through the kitchen door and saw that lunch is made. He pets my head and put all the food on a tray an as he walks out I for some reason just stare as he left to bring it to young master. Afterwards, I finished dusting and went on to sweeping. It was about 3:20 by the time I was done. I go back to kitchen to get something to drink an get started on the dishes.

Once the silverware was cleaned it was free time for about an hour or so. It would still be a while before I had to get young master's cane. I went to my room and grabbed my hidden blade. But because I was too tired I forgot to wash off the blood. I had just grabbed the knife when Sebastian walked through my bedroom door. I didn't hear a knock but that didn't stop me for silently begging him not to come in. All I could do was stare him down before I hissed in panic as I was still holding my bloody knife. "Would you please tell my why there is blood on that blade?" He questioned in a small command. I glared not wanting to say anything, yet I was already caught, I might as well tell him, I head over to my bedside table to grab my quill and paper, "It is true. I do self harm. But, I have a reason behind it." He reads it for a second before speaking up, "Please explain." He coaxed me.

"You worthless kid, why did I even give birth to you!" My mother screamed at me. My father tried to calm her down but she was far to gone to calm down. Then 'it' happened, my mother snapped my father's neck. I gasped, I mean she used to hit him but not as far as to kill my father! I was so confused and scared, I am still a little kid. I cried silently and ran out the door hoping to get as far away as possible. My mother then came running out the house door and ran after me. I yelped and ran faster, "Does she want to kill me to!?" I thought and was too terrified to even think of dying. I looked both ways and crossed the road just as my father taught me. I look over and saw something brutal once again. A horse came running towards my mother! I yelled for her to stop but she didn't, then she paid the price for murdering my father.

I saw both my parents die in one day, not even a hour apart. Since then I have been living on the streets. I found a small blade in a alleyway and kept it. Before, it was for to defend myself. Then one day I heard that cutting makes you numb, so I gave it a try and lets say that it worked. I couldn't feel anything but only the pain in my arm. After seeing both my parents die, I felt alone, scared, and I was just an abused broken child. But, these, cuts helped me. (A/N, cutting does not help! It will kill you and make you regret what you did. I know for a fact cause I did cut before) I then stayed with doing it for years on." I finished my story. Sebastian just nodded his head and then grabbed my blade. I tried to reach for it, but I was to short and unable to react fast enough. All I could do was watch as he hrew it out the window. I ran towards the window but Sebastian stopped me. In my mind I begged for him to let me go but he didn't.

Why, was the only word I could think as fat tears fall down my cheeks. Then the unexpected happened; I was hugged! (Haha, got you there!) I wasn't really hugged before, so this is kinda new. My ears flatten against my head and my tail twitched in sadness. In the next five minutes all I did was cry. Sebastian hugged me tight before letting me go. He then put both his gloved hands on my face, "(Y/N) for now on you are under my watch until all scars fade an you stop for good. Now you will sleep with me in my room and be under my constant watch until further notice." I sighed but nodded, I couldn't say no... Not like I even had a choice in this matter, "Now get some rest. I will bring your stuff to my room, an then you can go get young master's cane in a couple of hours." I nod and lay on my bed. "Oh god. What has my life gone to!" I thought before sleep took me into it's arms.

\------  
Sebastian- I can't believe my kitten did that

Me- well it happened. After what she's been through, I can see it happening

Ciel- you got that right

Me- I just can't wait until the next chapter! It's gonna be awesome!

Ciel/Sebastian- we'll see about that

That is when I author-Baka jump out the window! Ciel and Sebastian sighed and then Grell came in

Grell- did she really just do that

Ciel- yes. And when did you get here

Grell- well~


	4. Ciel's Cane

(Y/N)'s POV   
After the whole ordeal with Sebastian, I have been watched over by his and the other servant's eyes. And let me say that it is highly annoyong, most of the time it is MayRin who watches over me. Even though she can't see with those damn glasses, she does a pretty good job! Soon it was 6:00pm and I have to get young master's cane. It took a lot of convincing for them to let me go alone. After another 10 minutes of me writing so fast on a paper stating that it's fine for me to go alone, I was finally allowed to go alone.

Time skip

I reach the cane store where I'm supposed to pick it up. I walk in and a small bell ring that echos out into the store, I took a lot of self control, but I ignored it, even though I really wanted to play with it. Maybe if I have enough money left I can get my own little bell to play with (I'm part cat: what do you expect)! I lightly smile and walk up to the counter. There, I see a very old man, probably in his late 60's, I place my money down and said young master's name. He looked at me an lets out a booming laugh, "You can't be Ciel Phantomhive! He is the queens guard dog! You are just a small little girl!" I growled and he had a small look in his eyes that showed he was scared. In my pocket I had a note that states that I am here as a maid for the young master, which was signed by Ciel as well. He ran back behind the store and got the cane, not wanting to make me even more angry. He smiled and gave it to me, I gave him a dirty look, but left anyways.

I leave looking at the bell again, then I rush out to find a bell store (Don't even know if that is a real store). I walk in and saw a cute collar with a tiny bell; sure it was more for like a pet animal but oh well. I still had some left over money and got the collar. It was a black and blue collar, with a silver bell! It was so cute! I put it on my neck and walk out the store. While I was walking back to the mansion I felt 3 pairs of eyes on me. I shrug it off think it was the servants that followed me under Sebastian's order. Just as I let the thought leave my mind, two bodies jump on top of me. I began to scream but soon mouth was covered with an rug that smelled funny. As much as I tried not to breath it in, they forced my mouth open and the stench made me gagged and next thing I knew; the world was fading black. 

Time skip

Sebastian's POV   
"Where is that girl?" I sighed. "It's been 2 hours, it's almost completely dark out!" I was walking down the hallway heading to my room, to play with my cats. Young master was asleep, as the other servants as well. Once again as heavy sigh leaves my mouth and made my way into my room. Then, a arrow came flying through the open window. I caught it with my middle and pointer finger. I stare out the window looking any sign of this person before looking at the arrow, there I see a note. I take it off and throw the arror into my fireplace. I open the note before letting out an angry inhuman growl.

We have your precious cat. If you want this pretty little girl back, give us $5,000! If you do not in the next week, we shall sell her to the maid slavory system. Give us the money by Saturday night, at the old Funtom Company.   
~ Unknown

I growled and threw the note into the fire place. I sighed and went to pet my 50 or so cats. And yes, I counted all of them! I pet the cats but my eyes were a pinkish color.

Time skip

Morning came sooner than later, once my cats were hidden in my closet, I get dressed and head down to make the young master's tea. While making the earl gray tea, my mind kept going to (Y/N)'s kidnapper. Who is it? Could it be one of Ciel's enemies, maybe even someone I used to know? This made my head spin as this will mess up my schedule, I sighed an went to wake up young lord. "Young lord, time to wake up." I opened the curtains. I hand him his tea and put a little coat to cover his shoulders, while he reads the newspaper. "What do I have on my agenda today?" Young lord asks.

"Well, first off it seems that the young neko, (Y/N), was kidnapped. The people who kidnapped her want $5,000. And want it by Saturday or they'll send her to the maid slavory system." I watch as the young lord rubs his forehead, "I see." Young lord gave me a plan and tonight I was going after my kitten.

(Y/N)'s POV  
My hands are now tied behind my back because I tried to scratch them. My arms begin to burn and I began to whimper because the pain was beginning to hurt. In response, they shoved something in my mouth. I sighed and kept still, someone will save me soon... Hopefully. I don't know how long it's been, but it must be 10:00 pm, by now at least. I can't tell the time (they have in a very dark room), even though it hasn't been too long, I was beaten, stabbed, and held underwater for minutes on end. Only letting me breath as I fell limp and stopped trying to fight. I feel like I'm back in my mother's house, I felt dirty, terrified, cold, and now I have a headache.

I went silent as the door opens, it turns out it is one of the kidnappers. I tried to learn all their scents, "Ready for round 5?" He chuckled as he ran a finger down my cheek to my chin. I tried to bite him but it was interrupted by the cloth. That's when a smell of blood hit my nose, it smells like its coming from 10 yards away. It was mixed with a familiar scent, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Before I could even let out a whimper, a wind came rushing through when the guy in the cell with me was killed. He puked up blood (i know that because it landed on me) and fell the ground with a heavy thud. I try to find my savior but a cloth is covering my eyes, I whimper when the cloth that held me from seeing was removed. There I see my savior, Sebastian. He cut off my binds and picked me up bridal style. I sighed that held of relief came out my mouth and cuddled closer to Sebastian. I smiled and started to fall asleep. Before I passed out, I see Sebastian's pink eyes. But I do hope that Ciel got his cane, cause I did not just get kidnapped to not give him his cane. I put that aside and fell asleep, in Sebastian's strong arms, quietly whispering a thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

(Y/N)'s POV   
I woke up to see MayRin in my room, I was watching her look around my room when a massive headache came! I accidently let out a groan she turned around. "Ah! I see you are awake! Yes I do!" She smiled an claps her hands loudly which sends pain in my brain. I flipped her off and got up because I am too tired to deal with loud person. I went to my closet and got my dress, with the help of MayRin. I did a slight nod for thanks, just as more pain came bashing into my brain; I shake my head, thank god that the headache went away. 

I went down to the kitchen, and the clock said 1:00 pm. Well, I am only 3 hours over my time to get up. I went around the mansion looking for Sebastian, then I see him leave young master's room. I walk up to him and grabbed his arm, "Ah, (Y/N) I see you are awake." I just nod as he continues to talk, "Well, I have MayRin doing your chores. I thought that over everything that has happened you need a break." I silently thanked him, and I can tell I'm set back to being a bit more secluded because of the kidnapping.

"Also, the young lord and I need you to get ready for tonight. We are going to a ball at the Trancy's Estate. So please be ready by 6:00pm because we are leaving at 6:30." I nod and walked back to my room. I grabbed a dress for tonight, I place that on the bathroom sink and went to take a bath.

Time skip (With a half naked Ciel and Sebastian)

I get out and it was 2:23 when I finished, once I get out and get dressed in a midnight blue dress that's made of silk, the sleeves are long, and it has a red ribbon on the ends of the sleeves and the bottom, as it also has a red ribbon tied around my waist: next, I put on some black 1inch heels. When I finished getting dressed, did I start to do my hair. Now that would take a while, along with my make-up. I sighed and started to hum a little tune, London Bridge is Falling Down. When I was done: I had a hat that covered my ears, and went well with my outfit. Last thing that needs done is my make-up, which isn't much but for a little blush and eyeshadow. By the time I was done it was 5:40pm. I went to my bed and grabbed a book that I've been reading for about a week. My father taught me at the age of five, I know how to read adult books too, when I was like eight! I grabbed my book and went to read on my bed.

Time skip (With a girl Ciel)

A knock came on my door, "(Y/N), it is time to go." Sebastian said through the door. I opened it and his eyes went slightly wide, since my dress was kinda tight, my chest showed a little cleavage -As my chest was kinda big- I walk out and head downstairs. There I see Ciel standing there with a small blush as I walk towards him. We said our goodbyes to the other servants and walk out to the carriage. I got in with Ciel, as Sebastian drove the cart to the Trancy Estate.

Once the three of us made it to the Trancy's estate, Sebastian helped Ciel out, then me. I nod my thanks and we went inside and instantly I felt something off. Although the mansion was kinda nice, but not as nice as Ciel's in opinion. As we walked in a butler (that was a demon like Sebastian) opened the door; as all hairs on my skin jumped up. He showed us in with a fake smile, but kept his eyes on me, I nearly growled but stopped myself, I didn't want to get in trouble now. I kept my eyes straight, but sometimes they went back to that strange butler. We reach the ball room and many nobles and high class people are here. Trancy's butler bowed and left, as did Sebastian and young master. My hands are fists now, I mean how could they just leave me alone in a place like this?!

I went to a corner that not many people are nearby an I sighed and just can't wait till this ball is over. I never really been by many people to, as my family wasn't noble. We were middle class, my father was trying to become a doctor, before my mother killed him. Sometimes, I was beaten cause my mother thought he was doing it to leave us.

My father was a kind and noble man, so I never did know why he married my mother. I tried to keep these thoughts away from my mind, but they keep coming back. I closed my eyes and just see my parents dying all over again. I opened my eyes when a hum broke my thought. I look up and see the butler from before. (I never did catch his name) He held out his hand and I was confused, "Do you want to have this dance?" I just stared at him before I took his hand as shivers ran up my arm like little spikes.

I was okay at dancing, but never really done it before with someone other than my father. I kept my head down when this brings back memories of my father, "Is everything okay?" The butler asked as I nod response and kept quiet. He takes my hand an leads me to the middle of the dancing people, as we swayed back an fourth did he lean down and whisper in my ear, "Now I got a question, will you follow me please." He stated more instead of question, then he proceeded to tug my arm hard so I couldn't escape his grip. A little ways over, I see pink eyes- I look over and see Sebastian. I silently begged him to come help and he did so, but some girl took him away.

I frowned and I guess I had to follow this Trancy butler. "My name is Claude Faustus." He said, it seems as if he read my mind. I follow this "Claude" down some hall, away from the ballroom. I let him drag me before I was thrown in a random room. There was a boy about Ciel's age sitting on a bed with a evil smile, "Thank you Claude. Now leave us two alone!" This boy yelled an pointed to the door like a two year old, Claude bowed and left. Closing the door behind him (and I think I heard a lock). I stay standing near the door when the boy pat the spot next to him, but I shake my head no.

He growled and got off the bed, and grabbed my arm and threw me on the bed. He got on top of me and started to talk, "My name is Alois Trancy; I own this mansion. It seems that you came with the Phantomhives. Now, I want to know everything you know about them, or you get punished." An just then I knew something bad was gonna happen tonight was my thought from earlier.

\------  
Me- well that was something

Sebastian- no kidding, but I can't believe that my sweet kitten was taken again! I COULDN'T EVEN HELP

Me- Ciel you might want to help him

Ciel- calm down Sebastian, we will get her back. I just don't want to hear you whine about not having a kitten

Sebastian's eyes went pink and me and Ciel sweat drop

Me- Ciel.... I think we should leave him alone

Ciel nods and we jump out the window. I had Ciel in my arms. We left Sebastian to whine about his kitten


End file.
